


Into the Woods

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Self-Lubrication, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Writcraft's <a href="http://writcraft.livejournal.com/69851.html">Wonderful Weasleys meme</a> on LJ.</p>
<p>This piece was not beta'd, so all errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writcraft's [Wonderful Weasleys meme](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/69851.html) on LJ.
> 
> This piece was not beta'd, so all errors are my own.

Bill dashes out the back door. It's only a few strides over the bricks of the walk before his bare feet are crunching down on grass and fallen leaves. He tramples over twigs and sharp stones and through mud. None of it feels strange against his bare feet. The evening breeze feels refreshing against his bare overheated skin. He's used to all the combined sensations already. He's been running like this every month for the past six years.

But this time there's a scent. He scented it almost immediately upon stepping out the door. It's a heady mixture of pine and cinnamon and fresh grass that sends the blood in his veins pumping fast. And even though the scent is coming from a way off, it is strong in his nose. It's a scent he's not used to and it has him caught completely unaware. There's nothing for it. Bill _has_ to chase down the scent and find out where it's coming from.

He breaks into a run when he reaches the woods that sit on the edge of his property, and the air feels a bit heavier as he breathes it in. Bush branches and tree boughs just barely graze his skin as he goes in a direction he normally doesn't take. Even though it's mid-autumn, the canopy of leaves above him keeps the light of the moon shielded, which -- even though he's been keeping up on his doses of Wolfsbane -- is definitely a good thing, he thinks. 

There's a clearing just ahead and Bill stops just short of it, remaining under the cover of the canopy. He's not quite sure who is out there, but he's very certain that the scent is coming from a man just on the other side, hiding in the shade. He stalks around the edge of the clearing, sure to stay in the shade. As he moves around, it is obvious that the man in the clearing knows he's being watched. The scent of excitement grows stronger and overlies any bit of fear that might be felt, and it sends a streak of arousal through him so intensely that he _needs_ whoever it is that smells like _that_. Bill thinks that the person should be afraid, and he thinks that it's odd the stranger is not.

Bill growls as the man steps into the clearing, and it is immediately clear to him who the other person is. He admires the compact, fit body, the tanned skin, the dark hair. Harry has always been beautiful to him, even before the attack, and now it seems that he'll be able to have what he has long desired. He wonders briefly if this was Harry's intention -- to wait in the clearing _naked_ \-- knowing that he'd eventually show up, lead there by scent and instinct alone. Bill concludes that it must be because the thought of Harry lying in wait in a clearing in the woods during the full moon for anyone other than him makes no sense at all.

It's only then that Bill senses the difference in Harry. 

The excitement he scented just a few moments ago changes completely. The air is now heavy with desire and arousal and _need_. Harry's body is changing, and even though he is still a distance away, Bill can hear Harry's bones cracking as he watches him shift into a grey wolf.

Harry crouches down, rubs his muzzle in the grass, and arches his hind end high in the air. Bill is surprised when the next sound he hears is Harry whining. He steps to the edge of the clearing, still underneath the canopy and looks his fill. Harry's tail is flicking wildly in the air, exposing his wet hole.

He can't take it anymore and he runs out into the middle of the clearing, stopping in his tracks only a few feet from him. He watches as Harry stops and lifts his head from the grass, tilting his head as if to question him.

And then it happens -- he's shifting, the pain of the change lancing through his bones and muscle unlike anything he's ever experienced before.

When the pain finally stops, he lifts his head and sees that Harry's rolling back and forth on his back, baring his belly.

Bill lopes over to Harry and sniffs him, the scent is stronger like this, coming off Harry in waves. He nudges Harry with his nose, and he rolls over. It only takes a moment before Bill is overtop Harry and is thrusting into him.

Bill ruts into him, hard and fast until his cock swells and he comes, howling, then bites down on Harry's neck until he can taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue.

**

Bill shifts them until they're laying in the cool grass, and Harry whimpers. The sensation of being tied together like this probably is not all that pleasurable for him anymore, Bill thinks, so he nuzzles Harry's neck and makes soft snuffling sounds to soothe him.

Minutes that seem to take forever pass, and Bill's cock wilts enough to slide wetly from Harry's hole. He lifts his head and noses Harry's muzzle, then gets up and points in the direction of the house.

He trots off, and Harry follows.

There's a small covered woodshed near the back door that Bill has all set up for those rare occasions that he turns, so he doesn't wreck his house. He curls up with Harry on the saw wood floor, and in moments, they're both sound asleep.

**

The next morning, Bill wakes to Harry nuzzling his chest. "I didn't think you'd find me," he whispers.

He runs his thumb over an angry red mark on Harry's neck and smiles. "Of course I'd find you. Nothing would keep me from finding my mate," he says, voice still rough with sleep.

That catches Harry by surprise, but he's not pulling away. He's not upset at all. Rather, he's grinning. "I'm glad," he says. "Now let's go inside and get into that very proper bed you have."

Bill leans down and kisses Harry. He couldn't agree more.


End file.
